


UnBritta Me

by darkangeles



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangeles/pseuds/darkangeles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britta is in trouble. She doesn't remember what she has done and Annie is upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UnBritta Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fanfic and I want to know what you all think of it. If there is a request I will continue this story. Either way all feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoy it :)

“I have nothing to apologize for!” She yelled not looking back as she slammed the door behind her. She couldn’t help but have emotions. She was a human being after all. She tried to hide her true self by acting rebellious. The feminist, the animals’ rights activist, the environmentalist, the vegan and the anarchist that she was had come undone after the night’s turn of events. All she wanted was to be understood and cared for. After gaining the family she had in Greendale Community College, Britta came clean about something she would have never done under the right circumstances. 

After storming out into the rainstorm, she realized she had left her car keys back in the apartment but did not have the courage to go back. She picked up her phone to call Jeff. Then she stopped for a second. No! She wasn’t going to call a man to solve her problem. She was a strong independent woman that men should fear. And Jeff still had not seen Britta’s new face, it should stay that way for a while. She didn’t want to change the outlook her family had on her quite yet. She didn’t want to Britta their relationship tonight. She needed a good plan. So she decided to hitchhike her way back home. She had lived in New York, what’s the worst that could happen? 

Annie was in her room. She was more uptight than usual and that was no good sign. She needed to clear her head, she should take a walk outside. She got out of her bed to look out the window, then she saw the pouring rain and the blonde that had just stormed out of her apartment waiting there like a lost puppy. Aww! No pull it together Annie, she stormed out on you…But she will get sick if she stands in the cold rain…Okay, fine. She can come in until the rain stops. Annie took the umbrella sitting in the corner of her room and walked out the front door to go bring Britta back under shelter. 

Just as Britta made her plan to hitchhike and get on the road, she heard loud and quick steps behind her. She hoped it was Annie but she couldn’t wish that. Annie came to a stop before she went up to Britta. There is no need to think. Call her already! 

“You can stay until the storm stops” mumbled Annie in the storm not sure if Britta heard the offer. Go get her!

Annie wasn’t going to get any closer. If Britta wanted she would come to her. There was a long moment of silence. Britta started walking away from safety of Annie’s shelter. What was that all about? 

“Britta?” She shouted this time with a confused tone. She really hoped that the rain was blocking her voice and that Britta hadn’t heard her offer. 

This time Britta stopped and turned around. They exchanged a quick glance before Annie’s eyes found her flats on her feet. 

“What’s that?” Britta shouted back louder than Annie as it were a competition.

Annie walked quickly over to Britta extending the umbrella as a peace offering.   
“You can stay–” she trembled “for the night” she finished that sentence uncertain and embarrassed even, you could see her face turning red. Umm…What was that about now?

“Annie, listen,” Britta started, “I think I will find my way back. It’s too soon for me-” 

Annie didn’t let her finish the sentence.

“I don’t care if it is too soon for you. I won’t let you die of hypothermia. You are coming with me,” her voice certain and very demanding. 

What a boss.

“Okay, fine. Hug?” Britta asked. Annie had to shake her head because she didn’t want to reject Britta verbally another time within twenty-four hours, hell even the same hour.

I mean she is wet. And your relationship isn’t at a point to handle that. Not yet.

Both of them walked back to the apartment. It was warmer and more peaceful in there. Annie came out of her room with a set of sweats. 

“I normally don’t wear this because it is too baggy and kind of big on me, but it should fit you. You can change out when your clothes dry,” explained as she handed her clothes to the slightly taller girl.

“Thank you,” said Britta flatly. 

Oh, come on. Be a little genuine!

After the quarrel of the night, it was only awkward but Britta couldn’t take advantage of Annie only because it was raining. She tried to collect her thoughts. Was she wrong after all? Maybe she needed to apologize. She just wanted to know what Annie was thinking and there was no way getting into Annie’s brain without getting her to talk. She also didn’t want to apologize for something that she didn’t do wrong unknowingly. Only if Jeff was here. He was the only one in the group that kept them together. He knew his way out of arguments he knew he wasn’t going to win because that’s what he was good at. Britta had to give in to patriarchy and text Jeff for help.

“I. NEED. YOUR. HELP!!!” she typed quickly and sent to her best friend without hesitation.

“With what?” she got a quick response from…from…Annie! 

Abort mission. 

She tossed the phone out of her hand in shock which hit the wall of the living room making a loud noise. Annie came running out of her room.

“What do you need help with?” she squealed. 

Britta had to come up with something. It would break Annie if she knew that text was meant for Jeff. 

“Umm… I want us to talk…about tonight.” Yes, this should buy Britta some time to think about what was next.

Annie was confused. The only reason she thought Britta stormed out on her was because she didn’t want to talk and now all of a sudden she wants to talk?

Why did she text you anyway?

“Britta…Why did you text me?”

Oh, no. Annie was onto Britta’s plan and it might fail if she isn’t quick on her feet. Ding, ding. An idea!

She ran to Annie from across the hall and attacked her with a hug and some tears falling down her face. This had to buy some time.  
“I’m sorry Annie. It’s just that I didn’t know how to make it right between us. I didn’t want to come in to your room because you hate me. I didn’t want to make it worse between us.”

What about the capital letters? That looked like a call for real help.

Annie was hesitant in taking the bait. She didn’t have proof she had to play along. 

“What do you want to talk about? Don’t you think you somewhat ended everything we had to talk about by storming out?”

Annie was upset that Britta had stormed out the way she did. That was true. Maybe she could get Britta to listen to her.

“Okay. I have an offer. You are probably going to hate this but I want to talk to you like we used to,” Britta kept trying, she had to know what went wrong. 

“I think you lost that chance about two hours ago,” Annie said her voice shaking. Annie would not have thought in a hundred years that their relationship would be broken so easily.

“Annie, listen please. Let’s do it cold turkey,” Britta suggested though she wasn’t sure if that’s really the saying.

“What?” Annie knew it wasn’t that.

Not only does she suck at using metaphors, she doesn’t know how to use idioms either. Ugh.

“You know, let’s say everything wrong about what just happened. So you can apologize,” Britta added which reminded her of Pierce. Probably not the time to think about him now.

“You Britta’d not only the idiom you tried to use but also your chance to talk to me. Why should I apologize or even look for an opportunity to do so after what you have done?” Annie said as her voice increased in pitch and got louder.

“Come on, I didn’t mean it like that. You know that.” Britta matched the loud argument.

Their conversation or argument whatever you call it was getting louder and Troy popped out of his room.

“Get a room!” he exclaimed from the door.

“It’s not funny Troy, we’re not dating we don’t need a room” explained Annie.

Not that it would ever happen! Not after what she did today!

“No, I mean you are being loud. I am trying to sleep. There is an InspectiCon tomorrow, we are going to that with Abed and we– “

“TMI, Troy. Fine we will keep it quiet. We don’t have anything to say anyways. Good night,” Annie dismissed Troy.

Britta dragged Annie into her room and shut the door behind them. 

“Okay, let me start over. I am sorry about what I said earlier. Can we talk like adults, now?”

Annie backed away from Britta, somewhat intimidated by her strength. 

“Please don’t touch me,” Annie said with a shaky voice.

“Wha– I don’t…” Britta was at lost for words. What had just happened?

“You don’t understand, do you? After all of your anti-patriarchy crap I would have hoped out of everyone else you would understand me.”

“What do you mean?” This might crack Annie into breaking and talking about what had happened. 

The last thing Britta remembered was getting high after school with the new boys she met at school trying to impress them. That was it. 

“What did I do Annie?”


End file.
